Newserator/Transcript
(The episode begins with Tom and Ben reading a news report on TV. They are in the studio of Tom and Ben News.) Reporter: Reading our top story: Kid Katdashian breaks her own record by divorcing 9th husband after only 72 hours. (Tom swipes away the TV, and reads his reports) Tom: Our top story on the Tom and Ben News... Errrr. (Ben spins in his chair, chuckling. An advert for the Tomato Fest appears above the reporters. The hand then shuts it down.) Tom: Frankly, folks, nothing is happening around here. (The screen at the bottom of the desk, which was showing the logo, switches to a black screen saying "OFF THE AIR") Tom: Why, oh, why, is anyone going to watch our news show in a town where nothing happens? Ben: You can't just make news happen unless you're Rupert Murdoch. Tom: Yeah. (chuckles) Too bad he couldn't invent something that makes news! (Ben suddenly gets an idea) Ben: Challenge accepted! (He runs off, spinning Tom's chair.) (Cuts outside. Pierre plays on his gaming system) Pierre: Take that, poser! Ben: Behold, the Newserator 3000! (Ben takes the cover off the machine and reveals it to his friends. Ginger and Gina look at awe.) Ginger: Oooh! Tom: A camera? Really? A camera? Ben: Not just a camera; it makes news stories! (Ben presses the on/off button on the Newserator, and it activated. It put its “hands” together and spied some bins. It picked up the bins and shaped them into an alien UFO and a helmet. Then it put Pierre into the bin UFO.) (Pierre yells) (The Newserator threw Pierre out in the horizon and recorded him crashing in a nearby town later named as Downtown Nowheresville) Ginger: Oh, uncle, I wanna ride next! Me me, me next! Newserator: You are live in 3, 2, 1! (It hands the report to Tom, who then reads it.) Tom: “BREAKING NEWS! Mystery UFO strikes Downtown Nowheresville. Strange alien parrot aboard set upon by citizens!” (Cuts to Pierre who is attacked with tomatoes by citizens in the Tomato Festival, just like you can do in his app. Then back to Tom and Ben, walking excitedly back into T&BN Studios.) Tom: Epic win! The Tom and Ben News will be bigger than flying spaghetti in no time! (They high-five each other.) Tom and Ben: Booyah! (Newserator hands them the news. They hastily run to their chairs) Tom: “A two-car pile-up is snarling traffic on High-16.” (As Tom reports, Ben looks at the video footage on the screen. It shows their cars piled up on the highway.) Ben: But those are our cars! Tom: “The missing drivers are being sought for questioning.” (Ben runs out of his chair and the studio. Tom, surprised, looked at the news story) Tom: ...though, um, I'm sure they'll have a really, really good explanation. (Back outside, Ben confronts the Newserator.) Ben: Listen, you! (Newserator once again hands him the script. Tom quickly comes out.) Tom: Huh? “Flash! Worst tornado on record strikes nearby trailer park!”? (he and Ben scream) (Newserator spins itself into a tornado and strikes a tin can. Ginger screams and he and Gina hide behind the can, and remain when the can is taken by the ‘tornado’) Ginger: Again! Again! (The “tornado” stops spinning) Ben: Tom, this is going to make us the wrong kind of famous. Newserator: “Tom and Ben under investigation for making fake news?” They made me do it. Tom: Let's get ’em Ben! (Tom and Ben tackle Newserator) Newserator: Freedom of the press workplace harassment increases. (knocks them down) Sick simper (?) (Pierre appears and throws a tomato at its on/off button. Newserator makes some crazy movements, then turns off) Pierre: BWARK! I was 50 points from levelling up, you noob! (Pierre goes back to playing his video games) Ginger: Uncle, are we gonna be on the news tonight? Tom: No comment. (puts his paw in front of the screen.)Category:Talking Friends Transcript